Wolf Prince
by theallpowerfullme
Summary: puppyshipping Seto is captured by Wolf Spirits and falls in love with the only human, the Wolf Prince.
1. Chapter 1

So yeah. Porn would be amazing. Awesome even. Someone? _Anyone_?

I feel so (puppyshipping) pornless...

Anyways, _this_ was _supposed _to be a drabble. So much for that. it's over eight thousand words long (It was orignialy one chapter but I decide to cut it into two, thats why both chapters are posted together. There was just TOO much.)...I just wanted to write a sexish scene... I might add a third shorter chapter with a scene if I feel like it. or just write _it_ as an actual drabble.

This thing Oh My God...

* * *

**Prince Of Wolves**

Seto frowned. His dragon, a small and long white beast that from nose to tail was about Seto's finger tip to finger tip in length, tighten his tail around Seto's arm, his head raising from Seto's opposite shoulder to look out for the cause of the sudden noise. His big, blue eyes scanned the bushes for any movement and Seto could tell something extremely wrong was going to happen.

Kis, Seto's loyal companion, was a force to be reckoned with for his small size; and Kis knew it. Very little disturbed the dragon that often rested like a scaly scarf around the back of Seto's neck, even if there were drums and trumpets blowing right into his scaly petite face. When he was disturbed it was often because he knew Seto was, or because something really bad was going to happen.

Seto was just fine until Kis went on alert.

Seto looked around, slowing his horse from its gliding trot to a steady walk. The small ride had gone so smoothly all day, well besides him getting terrifyingly lost and Kis not bothering to get off his lazy butt to fly up and help with directions, and he was hoping it would continue that way. If it was raiders, there wouldn't be much of a problem. It's be a spook for them, but it wasn't anything Seto couldn't handle with the help of Kis.

And Kis knew that too.

"What is it?"

Kis looked over at Seto, not moving his head from its pointed direction, and sighed, "_I do not know. It must be a rabbit._"

Seto didn't settle for it, "Your hackles don't raise for a mere rabbit, Kis."

Kis blinked, his four eyelids shutting and opening like an alligator's. "_You think I am unaware of that?_"

There was unnerving silence for a moment. Seto growled, he should get going again. Go a little faster and get away from whatever was there. That was the smart thing to do, he didn't really understand why he slowed down himself. "Hold on, Kis."

He kicked the horse's side softly to encourage her to go, "Giddy-up, Kane!" When Kane went into a trot, Seto gently kicked her again into a canter, they needed out of there, _fast_.

It was really too bad that a blur dashed in front of them before they could really go anywhere.

Seto's heart skipped a beat and Kis's nails dug straight (and painfully) through his skin as Kane reeled dangerously onto her hind legs. Just great! Now he would be bleeding! He hated blood! And he still didn't know what they were dealing with! "Woah, Kane!"

Kane landed again, but the blur was back with three more.

"_Wolves, Seto!_" Kis shouted.

"Shit!" Seto cursed. Regular wolves would be fine but he took a wild guess these weren't. Regular wolves couldn't move nearly this fast, not to mention the size was much bigger than any regular wolf would be. They just _had_ to be Wolf Spirits, just fan-fucking-tastic! "Kane, back!"

With the pull on her reins, Kane stepped back and started to kick and whinny when a wolf nipped her ankle.

"Damnit!"

Kis spread his wings and took flight. Seto growled and tried to gain control over Kane. Why did horses have to be so _difficult_ when they panicked! ? Couldn't they just _listen_? His feet fell from their stirrups as he focused on staying on and keeping control.

Kis squeaked and Seto's attention was diverted for just long enough for Kane to give a mighty kick strong enough for his unfocused attention to throw him off. He grunted and gasp as the air flew out of him and Kane _flew_ out of there, leaving her rider and his dragon behind.

Seto cursed, sitting up and reaching for his sword as he looked around for Kis. His dragon had to be _somewhere_!

He didn't get much time to look, however, when one of the wolves knocked him back hard enough that he hit his head and fell into quick unconsciousness.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Seto groaned. His shoulders hurt, his head hurt, and there was this childish _girly_ squealing. It was almost too high pitched to be more than Seto's head ringing, but that was there too, and his back was sore, his wrists and ankles felt _raw_, not to mention the way his arm was _killing_ him.

Some welcoming party that was! He just _had_ to take a new route today. He couldn't stick with the old one, despite how toxicly boring it had become, _no_. He couldn't listen to his little brother who specifically told him _not_ to come this way.

And now he knew why! One would think that with him being the _king_ of Domino he would know this kind of stuff and not to go here! Well, he knew now! Thank you, come again real soon, couldn't he just of been left there like it was a prank or something? Of course not! That would be too easy!

And that squealing!

Seto looked over to Kis, in a cage, being awed upon by another dragon of the same statute, if not a bit thinner and small, but black with red eyes. And despite the miserable look Kis was giving, Seto could tell his dragon was enjoying every second of it! What was _wrong_ with him! ? They were trapped and he was _flirting_?

"_Ooooo, do the lightening thing again! Can you teach me? I wanna know how to blow stuff too!_"

Kis grunted, and looked up at Seto. "_Mornin', Sunshine, the headache says hello._"

The black dragon blinked, just like an alligator. "_Ooooo! You're up!_" She squealed, "_I'll be right back, Kis!_"

Seto gritted his teeth and growled at the traitor, watching the free dragon leave. "Thanks for the help."

"_Oooh, so sorry you can't save your own ass._"

"You could have flown up like I had asked and told me how to get home, you incompetent dragon!" Seto snarled, pulling against the rope keeping him tied to the post holding up some sort of permanent tent. Then he decided that was _not_ a good idea. Pain flooded from his chest and especially his arm throughout his body like arousal, except ten million time more tangible.

"_I don't recall being the one who got lost. I believe this was a wonderful learning experience._"

"'Learning experience' my _ass_, Kis." Seto hissed, "The only learning that seems to be going on is that we're learning you've decided thinking with your male anatomy is the only thing you can do around female dragons."

"_She's **pretty **and **cute**!_"

"So are all the other ones you flirt with." Seto countered.

"_So_."

"You don't like her. I can't believe you even told her your name."

"_But did you see those big red eyes? They look at you and you have to give in!_"

"Were you looking at her eyes or her female anatomy? Do you even know her name?"

Kis didn't answer.

"My point exactly, Kis. You want her for nothing more than a romping."

"_I'm male, Seto!_" Kis defended and curled up, putting his butt to Seto's face.

"Very mature," Seto deadpanned and looked away, becoming aware of the black dragon entering the tent, a forlorn expression on her tiny face. Great, something terrible was going to happen again. They were going to get eaten or something! And Kis was being stubborn and not helping!

"_Mama will come to see you shortly. He has to finish with the pups._" Seto frowned deeper when he saw her look up at his dragon and look away quickly even more depressed. Seto sighed, she must of liked Kis and over heard them. Well, it'll make things easier later. For him, anyways.

Limply, she flew out of the tent. Seto almost felt _bad_ about it, but here he was, capture by savages and sore. He didn't really feel he had any reason to feel bad about something like that. He did, however feel bad for his brother who was probably mid-tantrum about how Seto need to listen more; how Seto may have been _king_ but that didn't mean he knew everything.

And Seto was going to have to prepare for a hefty argument when he got home on those same subjects.

He looked at Kis again. Kis wasn't to blame for this, but the way he was playing with that admittedly adorable (not that he'd ever tell anyone he even _knew_ the word in a non-sarcastic sense) dragon had definitely gotten under his skin. He told Kis that was _wrong_ but the Blue Eyes White Dragon just blew him off every time. At least this one got away before she got too attached to Kis and had her heart completely broken.

Light filtered the tent like a thousand candles in a small, dark room. Seto groaned, the sunlight hitting his headache to make the dull throbbing sensation feel more like a clam had attached itself to his brain like a clam-zombie.

Greeeeeat. More pain.

He peeked through his eyelids to watch a blonde boy (a really _good_ looking blonde boy) enter the tent, looking back like he was distracted by something behind him. He opened them fully again when the tent had closed.

"What did ya do ta Aylin? I haven't seen her that depressed since your people stole her flowerbed."

Seto blinked. This boy spoke his language! "What?"

The blonde blinked, unexpectedly straddling Seto's lap and grabbing hold of Seto's face, "Her flowerbed. Ya people tore it down to put a mill that ya don't even use no more." The boy pause, "Blue eyes, brown hair," he turned Seto's face, "Strong bone structure, pale, well preened, wounded..."

The blonde blinked again.

"_OH MY GOD_, ya're wounded! And bleedin'!"

He wasn't very bright, was he? Yet, oddly attractive.

"Oh my gosh! I'll be right back! Bandages! Bandages!" He repeated, running out of the tent.

Kis turned around, "_He's loose a few scales, isn't he?_"

Seto hmphed, "It doesn't really matter, as long as we get out of here."

Kis looked at Seto and settled back down on the bottom of the cage. It hung not too far from Seto and he could clearly see the way the white dragon's eyes clouded thoughtfully, "_Aylin is a pretty name._"

Seto sent a sharp glare his way. Sometimes there was just no stopping the dragon! "Leave it, she's been raised by savages. You have plenty others to choose from."

"_She doesn't act like a savage...and she has a lot more personality than any other female I've ever met._" Kis said, closing his eyes. "_She not very bright either, easy to please. It's nice._"

"Ya keep your cloacae closed, mister," the boy said, re-entering the tent with a huge (practically the size of a horse! He could easily ride it _with_ the blonde boy!) honey colored wolf demon behind him and arms full of bandages and supplies. "She's not for takin' advantage of and leavin' behind. Her real Ma did that, she don't need it again."

Again he settled himself of Seto's lap. Not too much longer after, he had a knife cutting Seto's dirty shirt open down the front. Seto didn't say anything, he just watched and examined the boy.

He was shorter than Seto, by a good few inches, and he was toned enough that he wasn't muscular but Seto could easily see the muscle ripple under his tight, sun-kissed skin, it made the blonde boy petite looking. He had a necklace with different kinds of fangs on it, trophies of battles Seto guessed, and painted designs smeared with sweat all over his showing skin, which was everywhere. The only thing the blonde wore besides his necklace, multiple anklets and bracelets was one simple, modest loin cloth that had an extra cloth attached underneath that acted firmly like underwear. Even with all the factors added together, Katsuya (though a tiny bit feminine) was still very masculine.

When the boy's hazel-brown eyes looked into Seto's, Seto swore his heart did _not_ skip a beat. He swore it didn't. But when he looked over at Kis, the little devil was smirking ominously at him.

Damn dragon.

"Hey, Moneybags," The blonde said, grabbing Seto's attention again, "My name's Katsuya, but most people call me Jou—short for the Jounouchi Pack." He held Seto's chin and stared into his eyes and Seto was admittedly having a hard time keeping _things_ under control. "I'm gonna take care of ya, but it's probably gonna hurt."

Probably? Seto was sure it would. But it couldn't really hurt more than his arm was right now.

Seto just looked away, "Whatever, Mutt."

Katsuya blinked before ramming his fist solidly into Seto's shoulder. Seto hissed in pain. It was his bad arm too."I'm tryin' ta be _nice_! I ain't a dog!"

Seto didn't reply.

Katsuya just huffed and leaned over, without getting off Seto's lap, and gathered a wooden bowl, some water and some herbs mixing it into some sort of green mush.

He could _feel_ Kis's amused stare as Katsuya applied the mush to the small scratches on Seto's face. If Seto didn't know better, he'd say Kis was implying something.

Katsuya moved on from Seto's face to his chest and squirmed a little as he scrutinized the intensity of the wounds. Seto had some lightish wounds, the worst seemed to be from where the wolf had bit him to drag his unconscious body to the nest, and Katsuya eagerly applied mush upon the punctures.

Seto hissed as the mush burned, he could feel the clean or whatever happening on his body. It made him feel a little better though, after the burn had subsided in the older areas.

That was, until Katsuya pulled him forward.

"OWCH! _Fuck_! Let go you mutt!"

Katsuya immediately flinched backwards, dropping the bowl with a loud CLANK and spilling the mush all over the ground, and the wolf that had so quietly and calmly been sitting, rose to his large paws with its shackles raised, ears back, and growling like someone had dared to touch her newborn pup.

"Sorry, sorry," Katsuya apologized, holding his hand out to show the wolf he was okay and not to attack. "Where does it hurt."

Seto stared at him like he was an idiot.

"Look I can't help ya if ya don't tell me or let me move ya."

Seto sneered and looked away, more towards one of the showing tan thighs. Damn! This boy was all legs! "My arm."

Katsuya smiled and gently patted Seto's face with his clean hand. "See. Not so hard."

Seto watched the wolf. It looked like it wanted to attack still, but reluctantly it sat down.

Katsuya leaned forward and Seto could smell the forest and berries painted on Katsuya's body as Katsuya wrapped his arms around Seto enough so he could cut the rope the bound together Seto's hands, but as he was about to cut it, the wolf but in, her female voice strong.

"**That seems unwise, Katsuya.**"

Katsuya blinked and smiled at Seto. "Ya promise not ta fight?"

Seto really wanted to ask, was this boy really _that_ much of a moron? But instead he nodded.

"See?" Katsuya said, reaching around and cutting the rope. "Notta problem."

The wolf grumbled before standing, "**I can't stand watching your idiocy, I'll send Layla in**."

Katsuya frowned, but otherwise seemingly ignoring the wolf.

Seto's arms dropped forward, asleep, and the brunette his in utter pain. It _hurt_.

"Let me see your arm," Katsuya commanded, and as Seto ignored him to hold it himself, he leaned forward to touch their foreheads together for a better look. "It's broken."

Seto didn't say anything, but Kis found this was a place to pipe in, "_He knows, he's just stuck up. Don't coddle him too much, he's already spoiled._"

Katsuya chuckled and gently grabbed Seto's arm. Seto instinctively wanted to fight back, to retract his arm, but he knew better. Katsuya may have been a savage, but he certainly seemed to know what he was doing.

That thought was pushed away when Katsuya grabbed hold of it weirdly and push-pulled it with a SNAP.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOW!"

"Hold yer dick, would'jya? Stop bein' a baby! It's back in place, we just gotta wrap it."

"**Katsuya?**" Another wolf entered, smaller and brown. She must have been Layla. "**Is everything okay? I heard a scream. I thought you were above torture.**"

"Shush," Katsuya said, taking a splint he had grabbed before and wrapping it to Seto's arm before making a sling, all within moments. Seto had never seen any of the healers work that fast where he lived and they had more plush stuff that a stick and odd woven bandages to work with! "I'm fixin' his arm."

Layla laid down, resting her head on her paws submissively. "**Fixin' his arm, or fixin' him**?"

Seto didn't miss the blush that flushed Katsuya's face, "His arm!" He shouted and looked down at their laps as he made sure Seto was comfortable in his sling. "His arm…." He said again, quietly.

Seto deftly noticed Kis wasn't the only one that had someone crushing over him here. The only difference was Katsuya knew from the beginning he didn't have a chance where as Aylin didn't know anything about chances at all.


	2. Chapter 2

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Seto had been there a week and after Katsuya had finished fixing him up, Seto was guarded by a wolf so he couldn't get away. Not that he would try without Kis and Kis was locked up and only let out (after being leashed by a morbidly silent Aylin) to go to the bathroom, as was Seto.

It was really awkward to be watched by a Wolf Spirit when you had to go to the bathroom.

But Katsuya walked in tonight, which wasn't abnormal since he came and often talked to Seto and Kis at night once all his daily duties had been done. He had told Seto a lot of things, not asking much information in return, though once in a while he would ask Seto about things like the city.

Seto had learn Katsuya wasn't just a human, he happened to be the prince of his pack of wolves and he had the strength, speed, and agility to back it up. He had been abandon by his real parents and his wolf mother, the Alpha, had raised him as her own. He told Seto and Kis a lot of his stories like the first time he had hunted and when he found Aylin's egg, just talking about things Seto assumed Katsuya thought he would be interested in.

And surprisingly he was. Katsuya was a fairly good story teller, never having to go back and fill in missing details and telling it in a soothing, languid voice that kept your attention. The only time he stumbled was when he was on the spot, trying to reply fast. Seto found himself really enjoying Katsuya's odd company.

Kis, however, was not so lucky. Aylin only came in when necessary and left as soon as she could. Katsuya had often tried to coax her, and when he managed to get her to stay longer, she curled in his lap and hid her face.

Seto was feeling better too. His broken arm and punctures had healed much quicker than he would have thought. Katsuya had given him oral medicine for his arm and the mush he put on everyday actually helped more than the remedies he had which were supposably more advance than…he wanted to say savages, but as he had gotten to know Katsuya, he felt like he couldn't call them that anymore.

But Katsuya came into the tent tonight and the wolf on guard duty left with a look. Katsuya ignored it and stood in front of the two prisoners.

"I've got a deal."

Neither prisoner said anything.

"If ya promise ta be good, I'll let ya out. But that means no runnin'."

Kis looked up, "Really?"

Katsuya nodded. "We're havin' a celebration, and you're invited, but Seto, ya gotta stay by me and I've _somehow_ managed to convince Aylin to guard ya, Kis. I don't know what ya did to her, but she was real reluctant to take ya. She was so excited when ya first came too."

Kis got on his hind legs and curled his claws around the cage bars. "_I'll be good_!"

Katsuya chuckled, cutely, in Seto's opinion. "Awright."

A few moments later, Kis flew out of the tent to find Aylin with Seto and Katsuya walking out after him.

"We're celebrating the fiftieth year of our pack," Katsuya informed. He learned Seto would never asked. The only one Seto really ever spoke to with it being an insult was Kis, and Katsuya knew he was not Kis. "We're having a big feast and a huge fire to burn our bad thoughts so the pack can start a new year without the impurities! The way we do it is we take somethin' that signifies our bad thoughts and one at a time, as everyone silently watches, we silently make a wish and inscribe our bad thoughts into the object and throw it into the fire!

Ya can do it with us! Mother said you could and many of the lookouts that had been there while we talked had agreed it was alright! It'll be fun! Ya'll have a good time!"

Seto sighed and looked around. They people were wolves but they were playing and talking all in their own little ways in their own little worlds like the celebrations in Domino Seto took Mokuba to whenever he could. He missed Mokuba, a lot, but when he stopped looking around when his eyes found Katsuya, who was smiling excitedly at him like a little kid he felt…not lost.

Seto didn't know how to explain it. He'd never really felt _lost_ per se, but he didn't think he'd ever felt so _content_ not around Mokuba and Kis. He felt like he'd found _something_.

Not that he'd ever admit it.

"Shall we?" Katsuya asked, holding up his hand.

Seto slowly reached up and, much to Katsuya's rather obvious surprise, entwined his fingers with the blonde, ignoring the body paint smudging off Katsuya's arm onto his own. He didn't say anything, he just waited for Katsuya to lead them.

Katsuya smiled softly and looked forward. "Let's go eat first, you must be starving, like me!"

Seto had lost the heart to tell Katsuya that not many humans ate quite as much as he did.

.-..-.-.-.-.-.-

It…had actually been really fun. The tossing of bad thoughts ritual was calm and respectful, a nice tradition Seto might ask to take to his own city, and the food (after Katsuya had cooked it of course) had been fresh and tasty and it seemed Kis had gotten back on Aylin's good side again, because he could hear her high-pitched squeals of delight and see the puffs of smoke from behind one of the leather tents. And the wolves all seemed to have tuckered out as they all laid, half asleep everywhere on the beautiful starry night.

It was late now and he sat quietly with Katsuya sitting next to him throwing a twig into the fire that blazed calmly before them. Seto looked over at Katsuya and, when he leaned back, Katsuya looked softly back at him.

Katsuya's eyes became half lidded and he leaned slightly forward. Seto stared softly watching Katsuya come closer until their lips met in a delicate, chaste kiss. A kiss Seto thoroughly enjoyed.

But too soon, almost as if realizing what he was doing, Katsuya shrank away and cover his lips, "I—I'm sorry!"

Seto grabbed Katsuya's wrist with his good hand and shook his head, "No…" He said softly, leaning in again, "I liked it too."

Katsuya blushed, allowing Seto to claim his lips and practically claim _him_ with his mouth. Seto let go of Katsuya's wrist, and as the kiss got deeper and deeper, they each threaded their fingers in the other's hair.

Seto coaxed open Katsuya's mouth, gently gliding his tongue across Katsuya's lips and the blonde squirmed a bit, initially uncomfortable with the slimy foreign object entering his mouth. He pulled away and held his one hand against Seto's chest.

"It feels…like I'm sucking on a slug."

Seto chuckled softly, "You don't like it?"

Katsuya blushed, visible even in the dim fire light. "I didn't say that…"

"Well," Seto said, "You feel like sucking on another?"

Katsuya paused, but answered by placing his lips back on Seto's and opening them in invitation. Seto smirked and opened his mouth to glide his tongue back into Katsuya's. Seto felt the wolf prince squirm, obviously trying very hard not to move away, and after a few flicks of Seto's tongue, Katsuya found it much easier.

Seto moved his mouth, reaching his tongue more into Katsuya's mouth and coaxing Katsuya to join him. A few moments later, Katsuya gently tried the tongue play himself and Seto eagerly coached him, moving his tongue and allowing Katsuya to timid copy before the boy was on top of him, doing it all on his own.

The wolf prince was a fast hands-on learner.

Seto wished his arm wasn't broken so he could place his hand on Katsuya's hip, and pull the blonde against him, so he could cup the wonderful curb of an ass Katsuya had hidden under his loin cloth. He wondered what it felt like so _bad_.

So he improvised. His arm was feeling better, and he only kept it in the sling because it was just easier, but for an hour everyday Katsuya would come in and perform therapy on him, making him stretch his arm and touch his fingers to his thumb, so he threaded that hand into Katsuya's hair and cupped Katsuya's hip with his good one.

Katsuya moaned and pulled away, looking at Seto, "Doesn't it hurt?"

"I had an unexpectedly good healer and therapist."

Katsuya smiled and leaned back down and squeaked when Seto squeezed his butt, "Seto."

"Sorry," Seto lied, and latched on to Katsuya's neck like a leach. The way Katsuya had been straddling him, it was the closest thing in range, and Katsuya, who took a tight grip on Seto's shoulder, didn't seem to mind.

Katsuya bit his finger to keep himself from bleating and moaning like some of the female wolves when they went into heat, but with the way Seto's hand was entertaining his ass, he wasn't sure how much longer he could hold it anymore.

"S—Seto!" He whispered, "My—my tent."

Seto blinked and unlatched himself before he looked at the dark spot on Katsuya's neck and then up at Katsuya who looked down at him with hazy, glossy eyes. "What?"

"My tent!" Katsuya awkwardly clamored off Seto's lap and pulled the brunette to his feet. "Follow me."

By Katsuya's hand, Seto followed him deep into the nest site of the Wolf Spirits into a small tent at the far back. It seemed cozy and _very_ private.

Seto chuckled good naturedly. "Is this your tent, Puppy?"

Katsuya furrowed his brow, too frazzled to actually do more than register the nickname, "Yes...?"

Seto leaned down and kissed the blonde, licking his swollen lips and pulling him to the soft bed looking thing in the corner. It seemed to be made of skins and full of fur. Seto had to give it to Katsuya, he could be very clever.

Katsuya grabbed Seto's face and kissed him again, coaxing the king to play with him like before and rubbing his body against the bigger, more masculine one, his colorful body apint smearing all over Seto.

Seto groaned as Katsuya rubbed him in all the right places. He felt good. He'd had sex before, been aroused before, with other people but somehow this just felt _different_. Between the person and the surroundings and all the other factors that were mixed into it, Seto felt like…he couldn't describe it. He was hot and he was aroused and he was _happy_.

Maybe the happy thing was something.

He had never felt someone so desperately kissing him without asking for something, just purely enjoying Seto ravishing him. And as Seto felt Katsuya's pliant body from his thighs, over his butt, up the rippling back, he thoroughly _enjoyed_ ravishing this person. Katsuya's skin was so soft, like the skin on a noble lady's hands, despite his hand being so calloused with the life with the Wolf Spirits.

Seto had never met anyone so enticing to feel all over him.

Seto and Katsuya both gasped when Katsuya sat on his lap and rocked their crotches sensually together and Oh GOD! Katsuya was going to kill him! And the blonde didn't even have any weapons beside his deathly enticing body!

He thought Katsuya had once said he was a virgin!

Seto eagerly grasped onto Katsuya's hips and rocked the small body forward again. Katsuya mewed helplessly and clutched Seto's shoulders desperately, bucking his hips with the brunette's harsh, wordless commands. He couldn't stand it either!

"Seto!" He mewled in surprise as Seto's fingers delved into his loin cloth, leaning the blonde back and pulling the loin cloth down Katsuya's long thighs and reaching to grab the tan boy's hardening cock.

Seto found another spot on Katsuya's shoulder without paint and clamped his mouth onto it, tasting Katsuya oddly decadent skin and sucking on it as if trying to suck the hapless soul out of the writhing blonde.

Katsuya mewed and arched his back, bucking his hips into Seto's hand and crying out helplessly as Seto's started to unbutton his own pants. "Nn! S—Seto! I—! Ah!"

"Nn," Seto grunted, rubbing his crotch once more against Katsuya before lifting his head and grabbing one of the hands from bruising his shoulders to grasp onto his freed cock. "Like me," he grunted again, pumping Katsuya soft than hard before flicking his wrist in a way that made Katsuya's eyes go wide and vacant in ecstasy.

Seto humped his hips into Katsuya's, silently urging the tempting blonde to follow. Katsuya regained himself a bit and looked down and _blushed_ like nothing until now was shameful had others been watching.

Seto leaned his face down, smirking at Katsuya's sudden virgin mentality, and rubbed his face against Katsuya's, ignoring the way Katsuya's face paint spread all over his cheek, and whispered. "It's okay Katsuya," he cooed and brought his hand over Katsuya's to start the boy, "Just—nn!—like thi—mn!"

Katsuya looked up at him—right in Seto's beautiful, enticing, cobalt blue eyes—with red cheeks, and timidly starting to jerk Seto on his own. When Seto humped his hand in anticipation he slightly tightened his grip and attempted to flick his wrist like Seto had on him.

Seto growled, and lowered his body on Katsuya possessively. Katsuya was suddenly being too cute! And he almost expertly exacted the flick the first time! It felt so _good_! "Ah! Right! Like that!" Seto praised.

Katsuya's eyes went half lidded and he suddenly latched onto Seto's neck, digging his teeth into it roughly before gently suckling on it and gliding into an octopus-like suction, still pumping Seto like the brunette wanted.

Seto groaned, continuing to pump Katsuya himself. He wanted Katsuya to feel even better than he was, despite how much of a challenge that would be.

But by the way Katsuya was bleating and mewling pathetically and the way the blonde's grip would losing at particular pumps, he figure with the remains of his mind he wasn't too far off.

His balls tightened and he swatted Katsuya's hands away, taking his own cock and holding it against Katsuya's as he started to rock his hips.

Katsuya cried out—loudly. Seto suddenly felt anxious that wolves would come see what they were doing—and that somehow added excitement, knowing that they might be _caught_ doing something so naughty in the far back with the virgin, human wolf prince.

Seto exploded, and it somehow made a chain reaction as Katsuya exploded right after him with an erotic cry.

It took a few moments of huffing and puffing before Katsuya curled in and splayed his hands over Seto's chest—the same one he was hiding his face in—over Seto's perked, pink nipples and firm pectoral muscles pulling at the skin on Seto's pale chest.

Seto's chuckled and rested his hand coddlingly on Katsuya's unexpectedly clean tuft of blonde fluff. He sighed, comfortable, as he felt Katsuya's breathing slow into a slumber hypnosis rhythm.

Seto closed his eyes, slowly, and let the rhythm lull him to sleep.

-.-.-.-.

"**Wake, King Seto.**"

Seto grumbled to go away. He was comfortable and he wanted to sleep.

"**I said wake, young king.**"

Seto blinked his eyes open, vaguely aware of his surroundings, but mostly aware of the warm body wrapped in him, and the wolf, Katsuya's mother, in his face.

"**We must go, before dawn may give us to your village,**" the wolf said, scrunching her nose. "**I told Katsuya not to get too attached to you, how far had you gone?**"

Seto groaned, reluctantly untangling himself from the cozy looking blonde, "Not far," he whispered, "What's going on? What about Katsuya?"

"**I am taking you back. And do not fret; his weakness in battle would be his ability to sleep through anything.**" Mother, as Seto had grown to know her, urged. "**Come when have become decent.**"

Seto frowned and tucked himself back into his pants and buttoned them before following her out of the tent. "Why are you suddenly letting me go back?"

Mother bowed, "**Get on my back.**"

Seto looked back at the tent, "What about Katsuya?"

Mother snorted, "**We had talked about this the morning before. On my back.**"

Seto furrowed his brow but got on, though he didn't want to. He felt like he couldn't just…leave. Katsuya was here, and he felt, strangely, like he couldn't just leave the boy.

"**We had originally brought you to torture you, but Katsuya had said it would be stupid, which somehow sounded reasonable, which was a surprise coming from him,**" She paused, "**You have learned by now he can be a bit…rash? Am I wrong?**"

Seto nodded, "No."

"**Well, it seemed he had taking a liking to you,**" again she paused, "**Too much of one. He will wake up knowing but heartbroken.**"

Seto opened his mouth to say something, anything, to see if there was a way he could make sure Katsuya did _not_ wake up heartbroken, but Mother cut him off, as if knowing what he was going to ask.

"**Either way, he had suggested we ask for peace between us and to separate our territories…peaceably. You and I will do so on the way; for now let us go fetch your dragon and Aylin, if you are willing.**"

"Aylin?" Seto asked, surprised when Mother started to jog. He thought Kane had a smooth trot! It was nothing compared to the soothing glide of Mother! "Why?"

"**Aylin…has also grown attached; she really likes your dragon. If you feel you're dragon will only play with her like a cat with a mouse, leave her. It was the way Katsuya and I discussed.**"

"I…would have to discuss it with him."

"**Very well,**" Mother stopped in front of another tent, "**They are in there. Be quick.**"

Seto slid off gracefully, and with a hesitant look in the direction Katsuya's tent, he walked in.

To a couple of dragons with a couple of eggs. It looked like he and Katsuya were not the only ones who had fun last night. "Kis!"

Kis grumbled and looked up sleepily from being curled around Aylin, "_Fwhat_?"

"I can't believe you." Seto hissed in a whisper, not to wake Aylin up. "You can't just leave her with two eggs."

"_M'not_," Kis said, untangling and stretching. "_We've_ _mated, not just romped_."

Seto stared disbelieving at her, "Then you knew we were leaving."

Kis nodded and nudged Aylin, "_Yeah…Aylin said she overheard Mother and Katsuya talking. She told me last night if we got along Katsuya wanted her to go with me, so she could be around another dragon._"

Seto blinked. There had been so much thought into sending them back…why had Katsuya spent the night with him? Why did Katsuya open himself up like that?

Why was it Seto felt so heartbroken?

"Fine," Seto said, gathering the non-waking dragon and wrapping her around his shoulders like he would with Kis before taking the eggs. "Let's go."

When he walked out of the tent, Layla was there, fighting in wolf-speak with Mother. When they saw him, Layla came over and wordlessly put down a leather pack and looked sadly at him before running away.

Admittedly, he had grown to like her too.

"Thank you," he said and grabbed the pack to put the eggs in, strapping it over his shoulder. He looked at Mother and she looked at him.

"**Are you prepared?**"

Seto sent one more lost look at Katsuya's direction. This is what Katsuya wanted; this is what the wolf prince planned.

"Let's go."

.-.-.-.-.-.-..

Seto walked into the castle and Aylin and Kis took off with the bag full of their two eggs. He had asked the guards to stay quiet, it was still night and he would announce himself in the morning. Mother had stealthily gotten much farther than he could ever get himself to the castle.

It felt really empty.

He walked heavily to his room where his fluffy bed was. He hated sleeping on the ground even when Katsuya would fall asleep talking to him, but the last night when he had slept in Katsuya's bed, he was fine. Katsuya's bed was more comfortable than the fur would allow you to expect.

He looked at it and laid in it. It was…empty.

He closed his eyes and stood. He should take a bath. He hadn't been allowed much more than a sponge-down. He had a shower and a bath here. He had plumbing.

He walked into the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror.

His pants had stains from the night and paint smeared all over him from Katsuya rubbing softly against him. He didn't have a shirt and he could see the spot Katsuya had bit and suckled like a child on its mother's nipple. And his bandages splinting his arm looked decorated themselves.

He snorted with a small up-curve of his lips. He touched it and ran his fingers over his chest where Katsuya had splayed his small, worked hands.

He closed his stinging eyes and bit his cheek. He needed a bat, but he looked at it and took a breath. He smelled a little like Katsuya.

A bath could wait just a little longer.

.-.-.-.-.

Seto awoke to his brother jumping happily on him. He grunted and opened his eyes, Mokuba's tuft of dark, black hair in his face.

"Mornin'…Mokuba."

Mokuba squeezed him tighter. "Big Brother I was so worried!"

Seto closed his eyes guiltily, leaning his head back and trying to get the stinging in his eyes to stop. He missed Mokuba too, but most of his thoughts had been explored by Katsuya. "I missed you as well, Mokuba."

Mokuba sat up, his twelve-year-old body straddling him like Katsuya had, but without the desperate intentions. Seto imagined Katsuya smiling like a look down at him and his heart ached.

Grumbling Seto sat up.

"Big Brother…you're really dirty, what happened? And your arm! What happened to your arm!"

Seto sighed, "I'll tell you after I bathe."

Mokuba looked up curiously, "Can I take a bath with you, I need one and I…I'm afraid you'll disappear again."

Seto blinked and smiled, just barely noticeable. Even if he didn't have Katsuya, he had Mokuba that needed him, and that made him feel better. "Yeah, let's go."

Mokuba looked at him for a second, "Big Brother?"

Seto got off the bed and looked at him, "Hm?"

"You've changed."

Seto looked at Mokuba, "I know."

He, for better or worse, felt changed.

.-.-.-.-.

Seto growled, sending the guards out. How could they not catch a simple _thief_. They were trained for this type of thing!

And his arm hurt like hell!

It had been a week since he had returned and he and Mokuba had somehow grown closer from him being away. He still thought of Katsuya everyday—every night before he fell asleep—and he had fixed the conditions Mother had asked him too, warned the people not to go or hunt in that direction except for the people he sent— and in his own thank you to Katsuya— to replant flowers in the field of the abandoned windmill.

A field he guessed Kis and Aylin often visited when they found out the eggs were not fertile. Though he was sure they would try again soon, the way Kis coddled Aylin, making sure she ate right (Seto hadn't noticed how skinny she was until Kis started to feed her more than three times a day) and was neatly preened.

And his arm had started to hurt more and more every. Fucking. Day.

"Ya know…your guards ain't _that_ good."

Seto jumped, when he heard the voice from behind him, along with a snap like someone biting into a fresh apple.

He looked over his shoulder to Katsuya standing there, a long sleeve, cream city-wear shirt wrapped around his waist (showing off a beautiful tan torso) and light brown city-wear pants and brown strapped, leather boots.

Seto almost didn't recognize him without all the body paint, but the mischievous look in those chocolate eyes…he couldn't mistake those for anything.

Seto smirked cooly, "Oh really?"

Katsuya smiled and held up a glass bottled and an apple. "I've stolen so much in the past three days, I'm tempted to keep it just to teach ya a lesson."

"So it was you? That explains it," Seto rolled his eyes. "What's in the bottle?"

Katsuya looked at it and shook it. "The painkillers I gave ya when ya were stuck at the nest. I figured your arm'd be killin' ya by now. I stole the bottle though," he added thoughtfully, "It was easier to keep track of 'em this way."

Seto quirked a brow playfully and walked up to Katsuya so they were body-to-body and he took the hand the pills were in into his hand, leaning his face into Katsuya's. "That wasn't very nice. Maybe I should take _you_ prisoner this time."

"Ha. Ha." Katsuya mocked, leaning his face up more into Seto's. Seto hadn't realized how _much_ he had been taller than Katsuya, "Like ya could."

"Good point."

"Oh," Katsuya said, leaning his chin down so his lips lined up with Seto's, "What happened to 'Savage's and 'Mutt's not being able to do anything?"

"Well," Seto whispered, "Someone taught me differently."

"Really?" Katsuya whispered back, smirking, "Who?"

"Let me…" Seto said leaning just a smidgeon more, "Show you…"

And then, almost _finally_, they kissed. Katsuya dropped his apple and the pills, that landed with a loud CLANK, and Seto let go of Katsuya's hand so the blonde could grab Seto's neck and thread his fingers in brunette hair, and so Seto could grab Katsuya's hip to drag his body closer.

Not that Katsuya wasn't rubbing against him already.

"Big Brother—!…." Mokuba stopped, entering the roomed shocked to see his brother _snogging_ another man. "Oh...wow."

Seto stepped back and looked at Mokuba. Katsuya blushed miserably and picked up his apple and the pill bottle.

"What…" Mokuba blinked before things soaked in. "You're Katsuya!" He shouted, pointing to the blonde. "The one my brother likes but won't admit it to me!"

Now Seto had the decency to blush. He coughed, clearing his throat and looked at Mokuba. "Can I help you, Mokuba?"

"I…" He looked at Katsuya, "Katsuya I wanna talk to you! But. Wait. Seto, they said a Wolf Demon—"

"Spirit," Katsuya corrected.

"_Spirit_ had been seen…but I guess you know that."

Seto sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Tell them to _not_ attack and tell them to _welcome_ it—"

"Female," Katsuya butt in.

"—_Her_ into the castle."

"Layla ain't gonna listen to your guards," Katsuya piped up, "I'll go get her!"

Seto snorted, "Of course." He looked at Katsuya, "are you planning to stay any length of time?"

Katsuya nodded, "Just a little, the pills were a peace offering between our nest and your village."

"City," Seto corrected this time.

"What's the difference? It still full of stiff people in stiff clothes, "Katsuya looked up seriously at him, "How do you wear these anyways? They're so restricting."

Seto motioned Mokuba to leave and (with a wary eye) he did. When The doors closed Seto looked down at Katsuya with a smirk. "I'm sure there'll be something we can do without them."

Katsuya blushed and punched his good shoulder embarrassed. "Keep your pants on, buddy," he said, "I…" He paused, "I wanna, but how will it work? I can't leave the nest. And you can't your city."

Seto blinked, "As long as I have messengers that can find me and a place to spend time to do paperwork I can be pretty much anywhere as long as it's close to the city."

Katsuya furrowed his brow and looked at Seto, "What's 'paperwork'?"

Seto almost tripped himself with the cuteness and stupidity of the statement. "Work. That doesn't involve intense labor."

"Like…mixing medicine?"

Seto looked at him, "Kind of." He shook his head, "I'll show you later."

"It sounds boring."

"It is. Now go get Layla before she attacks my guards. We'll have a private feast tonight."

Katsuya's eyes lit up at the prospect of a feast. Leave it to him to like to eat."Sounds yummy!" And with a chaste kiss to Seto's cheek and a pass off of the pill body, Katsuya was off.

Seto stood there, feeling like a goof, holding his cheek.

"You really like him." Mokuba stated, walking inside the throne room, "You really _really _like him."

Seto shrugged, "Aylin was his dragon."

Mokuba froze, "No way! I'll bet he'll be happy when he sees her! I wonder if she'll show him her nest! She won't show me _or_ Kis!"

Seto shrugged, opening the pill bottle and taking one, like Katsuya had given him everyday. He hoped this made his arm feel better because _damn_ did it hurt. "Probably, she apparently talks about him a lot to Kis."

"Is he going to come visit more often? He seems interesting!"

Again Seto shrugged and felt the pain slowly dissipate. Man…Katsuya's medicine was always magic. He gave up on their pain pills the first day he started hurting.

Mokuba rubbed his chin, "Who is he to the wolves anyways? It's weird that a human gets along with them."

Seto smirked, knowing Mokuba was going to freak. "The Wolf Prince. He's the Wolf Prince."

And Seto was not disappointed in Mokuba's reaction at all.


End file.
